A Timely Hero
by Dormant-Sylph
Summary: America bought a mysterious zelda game from a yard sale, and tries it out along with England and some other girl. To their surprise, they are transported to an alternate universe and are caught up in the events of Ocarina of Time, and maybe Majora's Mask if I'm not too lazy. Let's throw in the rest of the Hetalia cast as NPCs, just for good mesure.


**Alright, I finally have this crossover up after I announced it far to long ago. If you didn't read the description, this is somewhat of a crossover between hetalia:axis powers and legend of zelda:ocarina of time. This won't be following the exact events of the game, so don't expect this to be a walkthrough. I have been working on this story since the summer, and this is a huge self-project I've started for myself. As a result, be prepared for very large gaps between updates, but I will work on it as much as I can. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and LoZ belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"And that wraps up this United Nations conference!" America concluded, scattering sheets of half-ripped loose leaf, many of which were scribbled on, and were covered with grease stains. Many of the other countries got up from their seats and left without another word, except for Britain. He remained seated, arms folded, fuming, cursing under his breath, much like he had all throughout the meeting. After everyone else had cleared the room, the American decided to approach the Englishman. "Hey, Britain, everyone's gone now, we can,"

"You don't think I know that already!" Britain snapped. "What do you want?! What could be so bloody important, that you had to interrupt me from my rage?!"

America stepped back a couple paces, then remembered about his find. On his way to the meeting, he had noticed a yard sale with vintage video games, including one that was missing the label, but said Ocarina of Time in black Sharpie. He reached in his pocket and laid it in front of Britain.

The gentleman glared at it, "What's this for?" he then looked up at the American.

"I wanted to show it to you; I found it at a yard sale on my way here," he paused, "I thought maybe we could play it later."

"And what makes you say that?" the Englishman rose from his seat, donning his hat on his head. "What if I'm done with you? What if I want nothing to do with you? What if I said you can just go to Hell?! What then?"

"I-I'm sorry you feel that way about me," the American took a few more paces away from the Brit. "I don't know what I did, but can you at least tell me? So I'll know for the future."

"It's not your fault America," he sighed, sitting back down, "I've just been going through quite a lot. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you."

"No, it's alright, everything's fine, I forgive you." The other insisted.

"It's not fine," the island nation interrupted, "I'm a gentleman, I shouldn't be losing my temper so quickly. Anyway, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"This," America handed him the dusty cartridge. "I found it at a yard sale one my way here, it was real cheap too. Kinda has a mysterious air to it as well."

"Isn't there a story floating around about games like this?" Britain cocked his head, "You know the one with that 'ben' character."

"The Ben drowned Creepy Pasta? Meh, that's just a made up story," the taller of the two shrugged, "I wouldn't be too worried about it. Besides," he reached over and picked up the game, "this says Ocarina of Time, Ben haunted a Majora's Mask cartridge."

"So," the blonde grabbed the game from the other man. "You can never be too careful."

"Oh come on Iggy," he insisted, snatching the cartridge once more. "It's just a video game, there's no harm with playing an old classic, right?"

"I suppose not," the gentleman sighed.

"Good. Now, umm, do have a system to play this on?" The American inquired, "It's an N64 game, do you have that platform?"

"I think there's one collecting dust in the basement, this way," he motioned for his partner to follow. Along their way, they ran into one of Britain's maids/employees, Olivia, who was heading out.

"Oh, good afternoon you two." She bowed slightly.

"Good afternoon to you as well," the Englishman tipped his hat towards her. "Where are you off to?"

"I just finished work," she replied.

"I see," he glanced behind his shoulder to America, and then turned back to the woman. "Would you care to join us? We were just about to head downstairs to grab something then take it to the lounge."

"I don't see why not, I'm finished work for the day, and there's no one expecting me, of course." She nodded and followed them to the basement.

[]

"Alright let's start this game up!" America exclaimed, shoving the game cartridge into the slot and connecting a controller into the P1 port. He pushed in the power button then sat on the couch between Olivia and Britain. The game started up, the title screen was shown, it read Ocarina of Time, and then it froze. The American went over, took out the cartridge, blew in it (apparently to remove any dust), then reset the system. This time it started perfectly, he selected a new file and named it Link under tradition. Although when it started, instead of starting with the great deku tree as usual, a text box popped up.

**Would you like to embark on a true adventure?** It read, and then both **yes** and **no** were given as options. Without caring, America selected **yes** as his answer**. Now let's see…** the text went on **…there are three people in the room, right?** Again, **yes **and **no** came up. Reluctantly, America chose **no**. **Don't lie to me,** came up next, **there are three people in the room, correct?** The American selected **yes** next. **Good, now that that's been cleared up, let us commence your journey… It will be perilous. Gaze into the clear water's surface and reflect upon yourself. Prepare for your journey, please press the A button**. In a heartbeat, America pressed the A button.

The screen went black, as did the lights in the room, to either side of him, America heard the two other beings collapse onto the ground. He then heard a faint chuckle, one he recognized very well, one that filled him with dread and made his blood run cold. A textbox appeared once more. **You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?** It said, and then the laugh sounded again, just as creepy and bone-chilling as before. The text disappeared, leaving the screen black once more.

The American felt himself being lifted off the couch, and then he fell. The distance was much more than that between the couch and the floor, he fell for what seemed like an eternity. The darkness pressed down heavily on him. The length of time for which he fell was unknown to him, but as he continued on the involuntary descent, he ebbed in and out of consciousness, before finally blacking out completely.

[]

When he awoke, America found himself lying on a wooden floor, in a room that seemed to have been carved out from a tree. Thousands of rings circled the floor, displaying the years of growth. The musty scent of a forest filled the air. Not long after he found himself in the new environment, the American discovered that instead of his regular clothing, he wore an over-sized forest-green tunic with a belt, along with a pair of rather large chocolate brown leather boots. He also realized that his glasses -Texas- were missing. As he began to search the floor for them, he bumped into a mirror, and then glanced into it to reveal a child's face reflecting through.

Startled, America backed up and rose to his feet. _What the hell is going on here? The last thing I remember is turning on the game…then the lights went out…then…I fell, fell where? _Looking around the room, he noticed a small bed with a window above, a tree stump in the center that to as a table, another stump with appeared to be a chair next to it, and other various items, including several clay pots. _This is all too familiar, it almost seems like… that game…Ocarina of Time, the beginning of it, _he glanced around the room once more,_ everything seems the same, but so much more realistic. _He headed for the door when he noticed that someone was standing at his door. It seemed to be Poland, but they also had a set of large absurd fairy wings attached to their back.

"Umm, Poland, is that seriously you?" The American questioned, taking a couple paces towards him. _What the hell is Poland doing here? I thought this was a video game._

"Like, totally dude!" The other gave him a peace sign with his fingers. "I am your fairy from here on out, the great talking tree has summoned for a great and totally righteous mission! Come now, we must go." He grabbed the now-young-version-of-America by the wrist and rushed outside.

As he stepped out onto the Veranda, amidst the foliage and tiny specters of fairies floating around, America noticed a familiar face running towards his house, Canada. In his arms, Canada held his pet polar bear, except, the bear had wings. The American jumped off the platform onto the ground to meet his brother, who appeared to be the same height, and presumably, the same age.

"H-hey America," Canada started, "I see you have a fairy now, that's great." He attempted to smile, but it seemed more like a grimace, so he dropped it. "I also heard that the great talking tree has summoned you, you should head over and see what it wants."

"Alright, I'll be sure to do that." America started to leave.

"Wait America!" The Canadian blocked the Americans way. "It's dangerous to go alone; there are tons of monsters along the way. You should take something to defend yourself." He then thrust a wooden shield into the hands of his brother.

"Oh thanks a load, but, do have any weapons, you know like a sword or something" America tried to get the message across.

Canada simply shook his head, "No. There are other options rather than to fight you know. But, if you insist, there's a rumor that a sword lies hidden in that field over there." He extended his arm to point in the general direction of the field.

"Alright, I'll head over there then." America then dashed towards the afore-mentioned field, with Poland following close behind.

[]

"Alright!" Exclaimed America as he fastened the Kokiri sword and sheath securely on his back. "Now that I have both a sword and shield, I can go see that tree." He then paused. "Wow, that's probably the stupidest phrase I've ever said." He muttered as he made his way to the clearing.

[]

"Hey tree!" Poland shouted as him and America entered the clearing in the forest. "I'm totally back man!"

"Well it's about time." A loud omniscient reverberated throughout the air. "What took you so long?" The tree in question that was supposedly speaking to them had what appeared to be a face carved into it.

"I totally brought the child like you wanted dude!" He grabbed America and placed him in front of him.

"Good…" started the tree "…now you."

"Huh, you talkin' to me?" America asked, pointing at himself.

"Of course I am boy. Who else would I be talking to?" It scoffed rhetorically.

"I dunno…" The young American shrugged, "but there's a monster inside you and you want me to go and deal with it for you. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct. Now… I want you…" It stated.

America awaited eagerly for the mouth to open so he could continue his adventure, but nothing happened.

"Oh, just wait a second." The voice sounded again, and then was followed by a series of loud crashing and banging. "Now…" It started once more as the door appeared, "I want you… Inside me."

"Uh…" America took several paces back, and then turned to run away.

"Hey come back" The tree called, "I'll give you a sacred emerald if you complete the task."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." The child turned the corner and continued down the slope to enter the tree. He glanced up and to his right to see Poland standing by his side. "And so my adventure begins." He muttered as he entered into the great tree.

[]

After traveling through several rooms and puzzles, America finally found the boss's chamber. He quickly hid behind a pillar and glanced upwards to see the boss -Gohma- clinging to the ceiling. The monsters gave shifted and caught sight of the youth, it then let go of the domed surface and twisted around to land on the floor.

"Oh shit," the American muttered as he ran behind the next pillar. Holding his breath he rummaged through his tunic's pockets for the Deku nuts. When at last he found them he dashed from hiding and threw a handful of the little weapons at the beast's eye. Once it was paralyzed, he went ahead and slashed it with his sword several times. He repeated this process several times before the monster disintegrated leaving nothing behind.

America was then lifted from the ground and found himself standing outside the Deku tree. The tree was standing as omnipotent as before, but appeared to bear a depressed expression.

"Ah, you have succeeded in your quest, young hero." The great omniscient voice spoke. "Though you were successful, your greatest efforts were not enough to stop the imminent doom oppressing. This has been caused by a man of the sands. He has went on search for the three sacred gems. He came here looking for the jewel of the forest, the Kokiri emerald, but I did not give it to him. But I will give that treasure to you, please take the sacred gem of the forest." After he had finished talking, a rustling near the top of the tree caused a few leaves to fall, then a green and gold glimmering something was coming hurling out through the branches and landed in front of the American's feet.

Curious, America paced towards the tree and glanced up into the branches once near the entrance. Sitting atop one of the upmost boughs sat a man with scraggly gray hair and facial hair. He wore a long white robe and faded sandals. Beside him lay a whitish gray coned megaphone.

They then picked up the megaphone and spoke through it, "don't mind me, carry on. You should go to Hyrule castle and meet with the prince. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Who's the prince?" The American called up at the man.

"That is for you to find out, now go." The man then disappeared in a whiff of smoke as the tree's colors faded to gray and leaves fell from the branches.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me anything more?" America dashed around the area, trying to find where the man had probably teleported to.

"Heed my words…" The man's voice appeared out of nowhere, "go to the castle, meet with the prince, do not question."

"Fine, I will." With that, he turned around, unsheathed his sword and marched off flailing it wildly. "To the castle we go!"

America and Poland had scarcely left the forest when they heard something stirring behind them.

"Do you hear that?" The fairy whispered.

"Yeah, I do," the other responded, _and if my memory serves me right_, he thought as he turned around, then smiled warmly seeing Canada.

"You really are leaving...aren't you?" The quite nation asked, rather timidly.

"Yeah, I'm going on an adventure to save the world." America beamed.

"I always knew this day would come, you're not like other nations. I want you to be safe on your journey, here..." he handed to his brother a finely crafted clay ocarina. "I... I want you to take this with you, it probably won't help you, but I would appreciate it if you took it anyway."

"Thanks," the American gratefully accepted it. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of it. Now I should be going, the world isn't going to save itself ya know."

"Goodbye then, please be safe." The Canadian called to his brother as he waved goodbye.

* * *

**Sorry for stealing one line from AdamWestsLapDog, I love his series, though I will try to avoid doing that in other chapters, as I want this to be semi-original, not a Hetalia version of his work.**


End file.
